This invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning ink, fibers, and the like from impact printer print heads; more specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning dot-matrix print heads and the like.
Print heads of dot matrix printers, letter-quality printers, and other impact printers must be periodically cleaned to remove built-up ink, fibers, and other dirt from the print head. Build-up of ink and fibers on print heads degrades the printing quality and definition available with the printer. With printers that are computer-controllable to print diagrams, letters, etc. in multiple colors, the necessity for frequent cleaning of the print head is greatly increased. When printing is done in multiple colors, the print head should be cleaned after each application of a different color; if the print head is not cleaned, ink of one color adhering to the print head may bleed through the ribbon impregnated with a second color, causing mixing of colors, muddy impressions, and similar problems.
Various methods and kits for cleaning dot matrix print heads, daisy wheels, and other impact-type printers are known. One such system consists of a fibrous wad or cloth and a bottle of solvent. The solvent is applied to the wad; the wetted wad is, in turn, used to daub the ink and dirt from the print head, keys, or daisy wheel. In using such a system, it is often necessary to remove the print head from the printer for cleaning. Since cleaning is, at best, inconvenient, the operator of the printer may be hesitant to clean the print head as frequently as would be desirable. Often, the alternative to removal of the print head for cleaning is to swab the print head directly; it may be necessary to insert tools or implements between the print head and the printer platen, risking damage to the print head. Moreover, bits of fiber from the fabric or fiber wad may become entangled with the print head and left behind after the cleaning process.
A second type of print head cleaning system involves removing the ribbon and replacing the printer paper with a felt or cloth pad, which may have previously been impregnated with a cleanser or cleaning solvent. The printer is then operated in its normal fashion and dirt or ink adhering to the print head is transferred to the fabric pad. Such cleaning systems, while easier to use than the fibrous wad and solvent system outlined above, are, nevertheless, inconvenient since the printer paper must be replaced with the fabric pad and the printer ribbon must be removed.
Another type of print head or typewriter cleaning device is described in West German Pat. No. 31 46 242. This cleaning device is based on a removable cartridge insertable in a typewriter or printer in place of the inked ribbon cassette used for printing. Rather than an inked ribbon, this cleaning cassette contains a cleaning band which is fed across the soiled components of the typewriter or printer. The printer or typewriter is operated to transfer the ink adhering to the print head or typewriter components to the cleaning band; the soiled cleaning band is recycled into the cassette, where the cleaning band is pressed against a solvent-wet sponge to remove the transferred ink from the cleaning band. Such a cleaning cartridge may not completely clean the print head, particularly when a dry or particulate ink has been used, because of the inefficiency of transfer of the ink to the cleaning band.
It would thus be desirable to have a print head cleaning cartridge for dot matrix printers, daisy wheel printers, typewriters, and other impact-type printers, which is easy and convenient for the operator to use, that will not damage the printer, and is effective to remove substantially all traces of ink and dirt from the print head.